


Кто виноват

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всем виноват Ойкава</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто виноват

\- Прости, Ива-чан, - дурашливо повинился Ойкава, кривясь от боли. - Это все из-за меня.  
\- Конечно, это ты виноват, - пробормотал Ивайзуми недовольно. - Не вертись!  
\- Я не могу! - взвыл Ойкава, но замер и послушно не двигался до тех пор, пока Ивайзуми не перестал порхать по его лицу смоченным в перекиси ватным тампоном. - Ты жестокий.  
Ивайзуми отодвинулся и туго завинтил пластмассовую крышечку. Поболтал пузырек и поставил на стол. Ойкава проводил его нечитаемым взглядом и вздохнул. Почесал переносицу пальцем и, задев рассеченную бровь, снова сморщился.   
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что окажусь в такой дурацкой ситуации, - признался он.   
Ивайзуми пожал плечами и поморщился от ноющей боли - при падении ударился об асфальт плечом, да еще и руку выставил неудачно. Нечего было связываться с той компанией, их и было больше, и вид у них был... как не от мира сего. Но Ойкава... как всегда.  
\- Как всегда, - констатировал Ивайзуми.   
\- Ну не скажи, - понял его по-своему Ойкава, вытягивая длинные ноги. - Обычно я очень комфортно себя чувствую. Да и сталкиваться приходится с девочками, которым я нравлюсь.  
\- Или с мальчиками, которым ты тоже нравишься, - съязвил Ивайзуми. Потом подумал и добавил: - Или не нравишься.   
Ойкава обиженно засопел, разглядывая ссадины на руках. Их они уже успели обработать, Ойкава шипел и жаловался на строгий характер Ивайзуми, но терпел, как терпят зубную боль, от которой нет возможности избавиться.   
Наверное, Ивайзуми мог бы собой гордиться.  
Лампочка под потолком мигнула и, подумав, снова зажглась. Белый электрический свет затопил кухню, лег на лицо Ойкавы, тени под глазами и у губ сгустились.   
Вид у него стал непривычный, задумчивый и серьезный. На скуле был огромный лиловый синяк - еще нескоро Ойкава захочет продолжать красоваться перед фанатками. Или наоборот, этому умнику хватит наглости щеголять "боевыми ранениями" направо и налево, и его все будут жалеть.  
Ивайзуми против воли ощутил прилив раздражения.  
\- Слушай, - сказал Ойкава, - А ты почему все еще кровоточишь? Давай сюда вату и перекись, вместе же дрались.  
\- На мне как на собаке заживет, обойдусь, - отмахнулся Ивайзуми, делая шаг назад.  
Внутренности ожгло волной тепла; Ивайзуми отвернулся, надеясь, что Ойкава не заметил.   
Он и не помнил, когда это началось. Ойкава был ему другом, раздражал до скрежета зубов, а потом его захотелось. Наверное, в этом были виноваты чертовы гормоны, но это было даже для него слабое оправдание. Ойкава плотоядно смотрел на каждую проходящую мимо юбку, но ни разу еще Ивайзуми не замечал, чтобы он хоть с каким-либо интересом смотрел на кого-нибудь своего пола.   
\- Глупый ты, Ива-чан, - мирно сказал Ойкава.  
Со скрежетом проехался по полу стул; Ивайзуми обернуться не успел, когда его прижали к столу - собой. И тепло выдохнули в ухо, дразняще задев губами мочку:  
\- Если не обработать вовремя - ранки могут воспалиться, Ива-чан.   
\- Ойкава, - проскрипел Ивайзуми, застыв. - Хватить дурить.  
Он вывернулся из-под чужого тела, развернулся, уже открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что держал в уме, но посмотрел на Ойкаву и закрыл рот. Ойкава ловко вклинил колено ему между ног, пригвождая к столу, не давай никакого пространства для маневра. Посмотрел блестящими насмешливыми глазами, улыбнулся:  
\- Но ведь из нас двоих только у тебя есть привычка дурить, правда?  
Ивайзуми покраснел. Тело реагировало: сердце забилось тяжело и быстро, стало трудно дышать. Ивайзуми с трудом сглотнул колючий комок в горле, положил обе ладони на грудь Ойкаве. Но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, почему-то сжал в пригоршнях ткань его пыльной футболки.  
\- Ты что-то не так понимаешь, - выдавил он с усилием.   
Погладил через ткань напряженные соски, провел ниже. Ойкава выдохнул, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Потом притиснулся ближе и приподнял колено, нажимая на промежность. Кровь хлынула вниз, Ивайзуми вздрогнул.   
\- Ну надо же, Ива-чан, - протянул задумчиво Ойкава. - А ведь у тебя стоит.   
\- И у тебя, - недоверчиво сказал Ивайзуми.   
Наконец, сообразил потянуть вверх край его футболки, запустил руки, касаясь горячей влажной кожи. Ойкава с удовольствием прикрыл глаза, потянулся ближе - Ивайзуми наклонился, касаясь губами его губ. Прижался плотнее, проталкивая внутрь язык. Ойкава шумно выдохнул в поцелуй, прикусил нижнюю губу и вжался в него, запустил руки под край шорт. Нашарил ладонью резинку трусов, протолкнул ладонь, обхватил.   
\- Ойкава! - задохнулся Ивайзуми, распахивая глаза.  
Ойкава смотрел на него пристально и голодно. Облизнул влажные губы, шепнул:  
\- Расслабься, Ива-чан, - посоветовал он. - Потом, если захочешь, сможешь сделать вид, что...  
Он не договорил: Ивайзуми вжал его в себя, обхватил обеими руками, обнял за спину, толкаясь бедрами вперед. Прижался губами к виску, раздвинул носом взлохмаченные пряди, коснулся мочки уха. Сжал зубами, тронул языком. Ойкава громко застонал, по спине Ивайзуми прошла крупная дрожь.  
\- Ива-чан, - сорванно сказал Ойкава. - Что ты такой невозможный?..  
Он сжал пальцы на затвердевшем члене и начал двигать рукой. Ивайзуми прикусил его ухо, всхлипнул и кончил, содрогнувшись всем телом.  
Долго дышал, сжимая в руках Ойкаву, потом длинно выдохнул. Ойкава отстранился, мазнул взглядом по губам, а потом потянулся вперед. Прикоснулся горячими губами к подбородку, лизнул. Достал испачканную ладонь из трусов Ивайзуми, с интересом посмотрел на нее.   
Хмыкнул:  
\- Мог бы и раньше сказать, Ива-чан. Все приходится делать самому.  
\- Ты всегда... все из-за тебя, - путано сообщил Ивайзуми, успокаивая дыхание.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Ойкава. - Так ты дашь мне вату и перекись?  
Ивайзуми прикрыл глаза и кивнул.


End file.
